


Curiosity

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Slash, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff has his suspicions, and he's pretty sure he's right about this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

The Sheriff made himself comfortable – well, as comfortable as possible given the circumstances – settling into his armchair with half a tumbler of whiskey. After the kidnapping and the revelation that werewolves were not only _real_ , but a significant part of his son’s life, he was still trying to digest the overwhelming amount of information he’d received in just a few days. In a way, it had been good to sit down with Stiles and hear explanations for so many things he’d wondered about over the past year. It felt like that chasm that had been growing between them for so long might have a chance of closing now that Stiles didn’t have to hide everything from his father. Getting a chance to apologize for not believing his son when he first tried to tell him about it helped, too. He couldn’t take it back, but at least he could say he was sorry. 

There were other issues, small ones by comparison, that still had to be sorted. Even with all the chaos in the aftermath of the children rescuing their parents, the Sheriff couldn’t help but notice the meaningful glances and barely held-back touches between Stiles and Isaac. Isaac’s efforts at the beginning of the rescue attempt had been invaluable, and he was the one without a parent trapped down in that hole but it didn’t stop him from putting every ounce of strength into trying to keep them safe. The Sheriff had no problem with the boy, personally. Sure, he’d briefly been a murder suspect, but he couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that by this time almost everyone in Stiles’ life had been in that position at some point in time. The kid hadn’t killed his father, though, not that the Sheriff would have blamed him if he had. 

Clearly, though, there was something going on between the two boys – or there was something just on the cusp of going on. Stiles was, in fact, out with Isaac right now. Just grabbing some food at the diner, he’d said, not mentioning he’d cleaned the mud off his Chucks and possibly even _ironed_ his shirt. So Isaac was a werewolf, but that would have been the only reason the Sheriff would have objected to the two of them dating. Or liking each other and trying to pretend they didn’t, or whatever it was they had going on. 

He was curious by nature, of course, and for just a moment he thought it would be interesting to be a fly on the wall next to their table full of burgers and fries tonight. Then again…no, not really. It was great that he and Stiles were getting close to each other again, but there were some things a father just did not need to know about his son.


End file.
